In Sickness
by kuwayukifan91
Summary: When Yukina comes down with a cold, Kuwabara is there for her every need.


**Welcome back! I made this story after my own little sickness going on currently. My nose is stuffed to the max and I got a cough like no tomorrow! So enjoy my little inspiration! Reviews are appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters.**

 _In Sickness_

Yukina laid in her bed, looking out to her window, seeing the sky filled with gray clouds. Oncoming rain was about to come down. Her quiet moment was interrupted with her harsh coughing, causing her a bit of pain.

She rubbed her throat lightly with her hand, feeling the aching pain making her dry and sore.

Yukina came down with a sickness. According to Kurama, who examined her symptoms, she had received the demon version of the common cold, which was just as intolerable as the human version.

Her powers to heal was too weakened to be used on herself, suppressing her demon energy to be weak, but it was slowly recovering and healing her aching body.

She sighed sadly, as she pulled the blankets up to her chest. She felt her head gain pressure of pain. She laid her left arm on her forehead, sighing sadly.

Abrupt chirping from the window sill made her look, a small brown bird appeared. Yukina smiled generously, reaching her arm out to lend her finger. As it perched itself, it peeped happily.

"Little bird, you should go look for shelter." Yukina spoke sweetly but lowly due to the pain, "It's going to start raining soon. I don't want you to be soaked."

The bird hovered to her shoulder, curling itself under Yukina's chin as a goodbye, and soared out the window. Yukina envied as it flew away; she didn't want to be stuck in bed, but she had no choice.

Unexpectedly, there was a knock on the door. Yukina looked towards it, in a weakened voice, "Please, come in."

The door opened as Kuwabara stepped in, taking off his school uniform jacket and placed it on the nearby coat hook. He walked to her bedside, pulling her chair to the bed and sat down. Yukina noticed how anxious Kuwabara was. He noticed her room was dark aside from the small desk lamp and a small humidifier was in the room so Yukina didn't have dry air to breathe.

"How have you been doing, Yukina?" He asked, keeping his voice at a minimum. He leaned towards her, feeling her forehead. She wasn't as bad as she was a few days ago, but she was still burning up a little.

Ever since she became sick, he had been the first to take care of her and mostly becoming her personal overseer of her recovery. He didn't go to school for those times, instead focusing on making Yukina feel better with preparing home cooked meals and running errands for her, often checking up on her every hour or so. It came to a point that Shizuru had to force him from Yukina's bedside to go to school today. He made sure to rush home to be by Yukina's side and take care of her needs as much as possible.

"I'm fine," Yukina smiled faintly, feeling his hand on her face and cheek as he checked her temperature. "Shizuru went to go get ingredients for a Kuwabara family super-secret, cure all soup…at least, that was what she said would help. She'll be back in two hours."

Kuwabara removed his hand from her face, and huffed, "I told Shizuru that she should stay here with you until I came home! What if you needed something?!"

Yukina placed her warm hand on his, calming him down, smiling, "It's perfectly fine, I could help myself. I'm not that sick as I was earlier."

"Well…still…" he groaned, but he lightly held her hand in his, running his fingers to interlace with hers.

"I worried about you the whole time while I was in school, Yukina." He said sadly, looking down at his feet, "I wanted to just ditch my classes and come home to make sure you were doing okay."

"Oh, Kazuma," Yukina tried to smile, "You worry too much about me sometimes."

"Only because I care about you so much." He replied, blushing.

Yukina blushed a little as they stared into each other for a while. Swiftly as it came, her series of coughing fits emerged, this time it was harsher than the one she had earlier.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara stood up so fast, he knocked the chair behind him.

He sat beside Yukina on the bed, sat her up, holding her hand, and started to rub her back softly to ease the pain.

She covered her mouth but her coughing fits turned into heaving and moaning of pain.

Kuwabara became more than frightened, grabbing a tissue box off her desk, taking a few tissues out and covered her mouth, removing her hand to cover it in case it got worse.

He then exited her bedroom and ran down the stairs to the bathroom cabinet. He grabbed nearly every medicine bottle there was, along with a bottle of hand sanitizer, and then went to the linen closet, getting some small wash cloths. He found a small bell with a red handle, sitting aside the towels. He grabbed it, thinking Yukina could ring it if she needs something instead of using her sore voice.

Kuwabara then ran to the kitchen and grabbed a big mixing bowl, filled it with cold water and ran back upstairs, careful to not drop any water or medicine.

Once Yukina stopped coughing, Kuwabara started quickly, sitting everything on the desk.

"Let's clean you up first, Yukina." He took a wash cloth and dipped it in the cold water. Yukina turned to him, nodding. Her eyes were sorely red from the pain, as well as her face was in depression as well.

"I'm so sorry for making you worry so much, Kazuma." She said with a raspy sad voice. Kuwabara cupped her chin, turning her towards him as the wash cloth started on her face.

"Yukina, you should never apologize." Kuwabara smiled as he finished wiping her cheek, "I want you feeling better like everyone else does. You're important to us all, especially me!"

She smiled happily, "Thank you…I'm sorry…"

He grinned, shaking his head silently, then moved the cloth to clean her hand, dropping some sanitizer in her palm, then he headed back downstairs, coming back up with a tall cup of cold water with ice and three lemon wedges inside. As she started rubbing her hands together of the sanitizer, Kuwabara placed the cup down and prepared the medicine in order.

"Let's see..." as he went through the bottles, "We got stuff for running noses, coughing, headaches, and cold and flu symptoms pills. Looks like we got everything we need."

Kuwabara placed all four pills in Yukina's hand. She placed them in her mouth as Kuwabara handed her the cup of water to wash it down.

He then dipped another dry cloth into the bowl of water and wringed it out. Once Yukina finished half of her cup, Kuwabara leaned her back carefully on the bed and he put the cloth on her forehead.

"You have been too kind to me, Kazuma." Yukina said gratefully, "Thank you so much for everything."

"I just wanna see you feel better," Kuwabara chortled, "I'll do whatever I can to get you back to being happy and in the best health possible! When you feel better, I'll treat you to a night on the town. Remember you always said you wanted to see the city at night time? I know a nice restaurant for us to have dinner and we can go to the arcade I've told you about. Heck, if you want, we can go do some karaoke too! It'll be fun! You'll love it, I promise!"

Yukina nodded gently. She felt her heart flutter; He was always making her smile, and treated her with as much care and tended to her needs no matter what. Kazuma was so different from most humans she ever met. She smiled to herself, he truly did care for her.

He removed some strands of her hair away from her eyes, making Yukina smile and him blush.

Kuwabara put the chair back up and sat down, sighing, "I gotta admit, you scared me there. I thought you were taking a turn for the worse."

He looked to her in confusion, "Is your powers still down for the count?"

Yukina looked at her right hand and tried to focus her energy. It made a small light blue glow but it soon vanished. When she tried again, it flickered and waned. "It's fighting off the sickness, but it's going to be some time before I am at my peak."

Kuwabara scratched his head, raising his eyebrow, "Well, at least we know it's because you have stayed in the Human World for so long. The common cold can even hit demons like a tornado."

He then looked to Yukina smiling, "Kurama said you should be fine in a few days, thanks to his herbal concoction. That seems to help boost your energy to heal, even if it is slow, but it'll make you immune to it later on, so that's good."

He then looked over to her desk at her little pink and blue alarm clock, it was already an hour into the evening.

"Have you eaten yet?" Kazuma asked curiously.

She shook her head, some of the pills were making her drowsy enough to fall asleep.

He noticed she was about to drift off and smiled sweetly to her. It was his cue to leave her at peace.

Kuwabara got up and placed his hands on his hip, grinning, "I'm gonna make you a healthy dinner while we wait for Shizuru. I'll come back to check up on you in an hour or so."

He then handed Yukina the little bell with the red handle on it he found while looking for the medicine, "Ring this bell if you need me for anything; don't hesitate to use it! I'm here to serve my dearest ice maiden!"

Yukina smiled sweetly. Kuwabara was just about to turn around when he heard the bell ring. As he turned to ask what was wrong, Yukina closed her eyes, grabbed his arm and yanked him down to her side, placing a kiss onto his lips.

Kuwabara was in total shock. This was all unexpected, but it was something he always dreamed about. He closed his eyes, his hand went behind her head, strung under the strands of her hair and grasped lightly.

They both felt the pleasure of the kiss between them, not wanting to let go.

It was their first kiss they shared, sadly, one of them was sick and couldn't kiss for too long. Kuwabara backed away from her bedside, blushing hard as Yukina giggled.

He spoke in an off guard but pleased tone, "I…uh…I'll go, um, get dinner ready for you…I'll let you rest some more and…we can talk about what just happened when you get better. Other than that…" He smiled widely as he blushed, "That was the best kiss in all three worlds, even if you are a little sick!"

Yukina giggled slightly, coughing a little bit. Kuwabara smiled, turning off her lamp, and stood at her doorway, "Let me know if you need anything. I'll be here for you, sweetheart."

She nodded, watching Kuwabara gently close the door but left it ajar to hear Yukina from downstairs.

As she heard Kuwabara go down the stairs, some yelping and cheering was perceived at the bottom stairs. She couldn't help but smile to herself as she nuzzle the blankets to her chest and closed her eyes.

 _Kazuma, you big goof,_ she thought to herself, snickering as she drifted to her much needed sleep to the sound of rain drops hitting the window.


End file.
